Ender-Dragon DiaKaiju
by JoeJoeTheBro
Summary: What happens when the EnderDragon of Minecraft gets lost on Toho's Monster island of the Godzilla franchise?How many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie-pop,the world way never know.


"I MUST LEAVE THIS REALM" said by a strong voice in the distance."I SHALL BLESS ONE OF THE JUVENILE NEWBORNS WITH THE SIGN OF THE DRAGON,AND HE SHALL BE YOUR NEW RULER!"This voice was coming from the Ender-Dragon,King of the this dragon king flew sky-wards the crowd of Ender-Men and Ender-Woman cheered,laughed and cried...For this Ender-Dragon would embark a journey,that not even he would fully know he would never a strange,eerie light was coming from the surface,and he got sucked Ender-Men were confused,thinking that is was originally his plan, but this would not be as exciting for the Ender-Men because without an Ender-Dragon the END realm would fall apart unless an offspring is born with the sign of the for the Ender-Dragon...well he woke up on on on a sunny beach on a strange island,the strange thing was that nothing was a cube,the sand was not blocky but it fell down in grains,the ocean seemed to be moving along side the crisp air,the sun was a giant white sphere,but he couldn't look at it for long,not even he was blocky anymore. Suddenly he heard foot-steps,now these were not your every day steve footsteps,these footsteps would make an earth shattering crackling sound whenever another footstep was Ender-Dragon tourned around and began to take what he saw behind him was this reptilian giant that glanced at him,this beast was so big it was bigger than even he,and the Ender-Dragon was the biggest mob in minecraftia but he knew he was not in minecraftia Goliath of a lizard said " We do not accept your kind on these lands,be gone Ghidorah,or i will disembody you myself." Then the Ender-Dragon "Please,What is this Ghidorah you speak of,I am Endoreas Draconess the 561st."Hmmm Ghidorah you mite be telling a jest,I do not have full faith in what you claim you are,but i know someone who will,said by this -Dragon said "what is your name...".MMM I have been called many things by the ones who created I am most frequently called Gojira or Godzilla king of the monsters."Created?" said after that Godzilla stopped and looked at looked at him,with a tear rolling down his eye Godzilla said "SHUT THE HELL UP,YOU DONT KNOW SHIT ABOUT MY PAST!" But then the Ender-Dragon looked and said "im sorry for my mistakes." Godzilla glanced and continued his trail for "The Thing."Eventually they arrived at the place,it was a cave full of cried out"COME OUT YOU OLD HAG!" And a few minutes later A giant butter-fly swooped out of the said "Mothra, Identify this creature at once,Is it or Is it not a member of the Ghidorah quicklyglanced at the Ender-Dragon and said "No,this is no Ghidorah breed,nor is this a DiaKaiju."Us members of the Divine Moth family can tell,after all we and the Ghidorah family have been at war for years." "Shut your mandibles Mothra." If hes not a Ghidorah or even a DiaKaiju then what is he."stated Godzilla. Honestly I dont know,did you say he was anything?"said Mothra. "Yea he said that he was an Endildo Dradip-shit or something like that." said Ender-Dragon said "Hey Im an Ender-Dragon!Shut up." Then Mothra said "Mmmmmmm an Ender...Dragon?"Well I guess we can call him Endy."Then after a few hours Godzilla,Mothra and Endy walked out of the cave."Hey so what is a Ghidorah Anyways and what is a DiaKaiju?"said Endy."Godzilla said"A DiaKaiju is a giant monster thats at least bigger than you Pipsqueak."Your a real ass,you know that?"Exclaimed said "Ghidorah's are foul dragon DiaKaiju that the Divine Moths like me have been in war since we existed."Hmm and were can I find one of these Ghidorahs?"said all of a sudden a golden sphere fell from the sky!It landed directly i front of the the spherical shape split into a pair of bat like feet emergend from the bottom,out from the back came a single tail that splits into two tails,and from the top emerged Three serpentine like beast was known to all the DiaKaiju as King Ghidorah,Rival to only Ghidorah said "I already found you!"

To Be Continued...(If you were expecting lemons in this story,you have been mislead.)


End file.
